A Gift To You
by DarkPawz
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday! But all she asked for was keys...So everyone in fairy tail bought her a key! The weird thing is...The spirit can look or act like the person who bought it! Natsu bought one so did Gray, and Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Laxus, Sting and Rouge too! Why did this happen? Read to find out! I do not own FT, my main man Hiro Mashima does.
1. A Gift To You

**_Narrator's_**_** P.O.V**_

Lucy awoke due to a sudden feeling that someone was in her house. She quickly, but quietly crawled out of bed. She tip toed over to her kitchen where she saw a scarlet-haired mage, standing in front of the stove, and apparently chopping...Something. She looked over to see yet another mage, one that had pink hair, and a scarf, with a blue cat flying above him telling him to "Shuuush!" In the corner was a raven-haired mage, he was facing the corner and every few minutes he would ask, "Erza, I said I wouldn't wake her up, can I please do something now?" Which he would get a silent but stern, "No." In return.

"I can't wait for Luce to see what we got her for her birthday!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza glared at him, "What did I tell you about making noise?" She asked, turning towards him with a sharp kitchen knife in her hand.

"Not to make noise and to settle down." Happy answered smartly.

"Exactly, now be quiet. And check on Lucy." She replied, turning back to her monstrosity of what was supposed to be a cake.

_Oh yeah, it's my birthday. They remembered... _Lucy thought. She then ran back to her bedroom and to her bed she slipped under the covers, closing her eyes, she waited for Natsu to check on her. Soon enough, Natsu's head popped around the corner. A second later he emerged into the room. He approached the bed slowly and said, "Lucy? Lucy!"

Lucy stayed quiet. so Natsu shook her. She didn't respond so he shook her harder. _Dammit, Natsu. Leave me alone! _Lucy thought, trying to seem asleep. Suddenly there were rapid foot steps and Natsu and Gray came crashing on the bed. Natsu landed on her, and Gray landed on Natsu. "You idiot! Erza told you _not _to wake Lucy!"

"Well your not helpin' buddy!" Natsu yelled, throwing him off and punching him in the face.

The two started to fight right there on the middle of Lucy's bedroom floor, while Lucy just sat there dumbfounded over the fact those two can't even avoid waking her up without fighting. Erza walked into the room in her chef's outfit and knives. A dark aura rising and in a low voice she asked, "Why did you wake Lucy? I told you to be quiet. Not start a fight. Natsu, Gray...GET OUT!"

Natsu and Gray quickly jumped up and scrambled out of the bedroom and towards the front door. When they were outside Lucy spoke, "So, Erza. I heard you were planning something for my birthday?"

Erza turned to her and smiled, "Yes Lucy, I'm sorry you had to find out this way though."

"Oh, it's fine really. It's not like I get tackled by Natsu and Gray anyway." Lucy giggled.

"We have a surprise for you Lucy, at the guild...Oh I shouldn't tell you much." Erza teased.

"A surprise? For me!?" Lucy asked, she jumped up and danced around her bedroom happily.

Erza Laughed, "Yes, I think you'll like it..."

**Lol I know, I have many other stories I have to continue before I write another one...But I got this idea today! And I needed to write it down before I forgot! I hope you guys liked, please tell me your honest opinion and whether you think I think I should continue or not.**

**~DarkPawz**


	2. Wait, Who Are They?

**Erza's P.O.V**

As Lucy danced around her bedroom, I walked towards the door saying, "Lucy, you should get ready. Also, don't tell anyone I told you about the surprise."

"Okay Erza!" Lucy cheered.

I walked into the kitchen and went back to cooking my 'cake'. It was, of course, strawberry cheesecake. On the top of the cake was a drawing of chibi Lucy, Happy, Gray, Natsu and I. I'd have to say I was proud it. I heard the sound of the shower being turned on, I had to hurry this cake to the guild. I quickly re-quipped into my regular armor. I looked through the cabinets in the kitchen, eventually I found a container perfect for the cake. I put the cake in the container and quickly rushed outside, towards the guild hall.

When I arrived at the guild, it was chaotic. Natsu and Gray were fighting, burning and freezing things in the process. Mira was talking to Lisanna about how Lucy would enjoy her gifts.

"Ah! I know she will just love them! But I still can't believe we all bought her one!" Mirajane screeched happily.

"Yes, she will." Lisanna giggled.

I walked over to them and set the cake on the bar, glancing at Gray and Natsu, who had noticed I had entered the building and stopped fighting. Mira was still talking to Lisanna, so I cleared my throat to gain their attention. Mira turned to me, smiled and asked, "Erza! Is this the cake?"

I nodded, "Made it this morning, are the decorations finished?"

Mira's eyes widened and she looked around the room, "Oh my gosh! They're not finished! Lisanna, help me!" With that she dashed around the counter and started to decorate the guild hall._ Better hurry, Lucy should be here soon...Well, I guess not. Knowing her she'll probably have a hard time picking out which outfit to wear. _

Suddenly the guild doors slammed open, everyone whipped their heads around to find Loke standing there. He had a small grin on his face. _What did he do?_ He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled inside.

"You guys should be thanking me...I bought you some time by hiding Lucy's clothes." He snickered.

"You what!?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, you what!?" Gray yelled after him.

"Hey don't copy me!" Natsu shouted.

"What!? I'm not copying you, you idiot!" He shouted back.

I turned back to Loke, who was probably day dreaming about Lucy naked. _Well at least he bought us some time._ He walked over to Mira and Lisanna. I couldn't hear what he said, but Mira nodded vigorously and shoved a bunch of decorations in his arms, then pushed him in the direction of a bare corner of the guild. I grew bored just setting there, so I walked over to Mira and said, "Mira, do you have anything I can do?"

Mira turned to me and clapped her hands, jumping up and down. "Yes, yes, yes! Please, make sure everyone has their gift _wrapped_!"

I nodded, I then turned to Natsu and Gray. "You two! Do you have your gifts wrapped?"

They flinched at first, "Yeah, I have mine wrapped. Not so sure about ol' Smokey here though." Gray scoffed.

Natsu rolled his eyes and said, "I have mine wrapped too, can't wait for Luce to see her new keys!"

"Shhhhh!" Gray shushed, shoving his hand in Natsu's face, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, don't push me!" Natsu yelled, throwing a flaming fist at Gray's face.

As a new fought broke out, I moved from table to table, asking people if their gifts were properly wrapped. Just when I thought I was finished, I noticed a pair of shadowy figures lingering by the front doors of the guild. As I made my way to them, I noticed something odd. Two became four, two human like and two cat like. _Cats...That's not Happy, Charle or Lilly! These are total strangers_

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed a familiar arrogant voice. I peered closer to the figures. One was blonde, one had pure black hair. There were two cats, Exceeds. One a reddish brown color. And one was green with a pink suit._ I know who these two are...Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth...What the hell!?_

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! I got sick and I didn't feel like doing anything but laying in bed! I'm soooo lazy I know! Shun meee! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!**

**~DarkPawz**


End file.
